


Love can turn hearts

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Varian’s forgotten how to love, the pain, anger and regret of his father’s imprisonment has made him cold, when the King puts Varian in what he calls the Kitten program Varian’s heart slowly starts to melt. A joyful and tearful reunion is in store for him and his father. Varian will need the love of his father, and his new Kitten to help him through the despair he calls his life.This story idea was not mine but a person on Tumblr called Varian-thealchemist. You should check them out.https://varian-thealchemist.tumblr.com/I did add the Quirin and Varian parts because why not?, their awesome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on Tumblr about a dream someone had, the King gives Varian a kitten and he learns how to love again. And I thought why not add a douse of father son comfort in the mix. Because seeing my other stories you guy's know how much I adore Quirin and Varian's relationship. 
> 
> Hold on guys this is going to be a bumpy, and emotional ride.

The prison was cold, dark, damp. The sounds of dripping water being Varian’s only source that he wasn’t going into madness. That and Ruidiger, Varian’s pet Raccoon. It had been about 2 weeks since Varian had been put in Prison. Although one could never tell as a day felt like a week. 

Varian was left were his thoughts, the anger, and the determination to make his father proud. He had come to grips that the situation wasn’t entirely the princess’s fault. Really getting time to think about his situation make Varian realized that he was just as   
much if not more to blame as his ex-friend. 

He was the one who disobeyed his father.

He was the one who created this…substance that now surrounded Quirin.

He did not heed his father’s warnings. 

The whole realization had shaken Varian to the core, the only thing that Rapunzel was guilty of was the fact she promised everything would be OK. SHE PROMISED. Though no matter how much anger Varian felt. And how broken he felt that Rapunzel had her family and he did not.

There was always a part of his brain telling him, she would’ve helped if she could. Once he learned about her parent’s disappearance during that time. Varian felt the anger diminishing a bit. Just a bit. But still, he had to hold onto some anger at her. Otherwise coming to terms it was all on him, he would lose it completely. Allowing himself to sink into a further pit of despair. 

Varian jerked his head up when he heard the door to the outside world, freedom. Which Varian greatly missed opened. He could see the Kings form in the shadow of light prompting Varian to cover his eyes. Almost like a Vampire who had been in the dark for so long. 

The soft sound of feet walking made Varian stiffen. He gazed at the King distrusting eye’s shifting from the King to his pet who watched his owner with concern. 

“Are you done with your temper tantrum now?” The Kings voice firm. Eye’s never leaving Varian’s. 

“Temper tantrum? I kidnap your Queen almost crush Rapunzel’s friends and hurt your daughter. And you call that a temper tantrum?”. 

“Were you mad?”

“Of course!”.

“Were you not getting your way?”

“Obviously”.

“Are your 14. Temper tantrum. Now pay no heed”. The King’s eyes were dark. “What you did is not an easy thing to forgive. But I promised my daughter I’d help you. And help you I shall. I keep my word”.

“At least someone in the family keeps their word Varian muttered under his breath”. 

King Fredrick nodded to the guard the Captain Cas’s father who opened the cell, he grabbed Varian pulling him close to his face. 

“You ever hurt my daughter again boy. And you won’t live to see the light of day”.

Even in his angered state Varian gulped eye’s wide. 

“Yes sir”.

“Captain”. The King cleared his throat. 

“My apologies”. The Captain put Varian down who moved away from the man. “I let my temper get the best of me”. 

“Very good now Varian come with me. There’s something I need to show you”.

“No cuffs or chains?” Varian raised an eyebrow but followed the King anyway. 

“No. You’ve been in here long enough. Even I can only imprison children for so long, no matter how bad they are. I have a different idea in mind for you”. 

Varian could only stay silent. 

“First…I have something I think you’ll want to see”. 

Exchanging looks with his pet Varian shrugged following the King. 

The moment the King opened the door for Varian to see the 14 year old almost passed out with shock. 

His father, Quirin who had been entrapped within the Amber. Was sound asleep in the giant guest bed. Alive. Nearing his father shakily he could see his father’s chest rising and falling. Indicating he was indeed alive. 

A woman who looked almost a warrior was settled next to the man’s side. 

It was his grandmother. 

“Varian”. Adrian stood up rushing to the young man’s side hugging him. “Thank goodness you’re OK”. 

“H…ow ho..w did he get free?”. Varian asked hugging the woman back eye’s never taken off his father.

“Weird thing”. Adrian pulled away grinning. “Apparently my sword can slice amber”. 

Varian swallowed thickly tears coming to his eyes, he took a deep breath before going to his Dad’s side. 

Taking the seat that Adrian had been sitting, he gently touched his father’s gloved hand. A couple tears running down his cheeks. 

“Dad”. Varian whispered. “I’m so sorry”. 

“He will be out for a few days. Being stuck in the Amber for long really took a toll on him”. Adrian came to Varian’s side a hand on his shoulder. “But he will make a full recovery. He just needs to rest”. 

Varian nodded hand never leaving his father, he could see the exhaustion and worry lines on his father’s face. Features scrunched up as if he was in pain. 

Biting his lip Varian came up to his father’s side, hand placing on his father’s chest. 

“I’m here Dad. I’m safe. You’re going to be fine. I will make sure of it. I’m here”. 

To the King and Adrian’s surprise Quirin’s features smoothed out the painful expression disappearing. He looked peaceful, his lips quirked up into a small smile. Though was it really so surprising?, the man had been encased in the Amber saving his son. 

Varian squeezed his father’s hand he swore he felt his father squeeze back. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He gazed up at the King who gave him a soft smile. 

“Why don’t we let him get some rest. I promise you can come visit him later. I have another surprise for you”. 

Varian nodded though he looked torn about leaving his dad when he just got him back, Adrian came to his other side squeezing the young man’s shoulder. 

“I will watch him I promise. And as soon as he wakes up ill tell you right away”. 

Varian took a deep breath before nodding. He walked up to his father briefly before running his hand through his dad’s hair. 

“Ill be back soon Dad. Please get better”. Varian swallowed tears filling his eyes. “I need you. More than you know. I…I love you”. 

Turning towards the King he nodded.

“Ready”. 

The King led Varian through the large doors, but not before gazing one last time at his Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Varian didn’t know what to expect when the King said he had another surprise for him, they already gave him back his father which he was still in slight shock with. Yes he had hopes that his father would be alive. Even inside the Amber, but he had no idea how long it would take to get him out, or if there was the slim chance his father wouldn’t be alive after the whole ordeal. But no there he was, leaving Varian now trapped in his mind. 

Now that he got his father back, would he hate him? When he found out the terrible things he did, the people he turned against. The way he changed so much for a brief time from his kind self. His father always was disappointed in him before. Would he be disowned?

Even if he would Varian would still have the relief of his father being alive and well, and if the man hated him. Well it was much better than having his father dead.

“You seem to have a lot on your mind”. The King’s voice bringing Varian out of his thoughts.

“When dad finds out about what happened. What I did”. Varian sighed. “What if he hates me?”.

The sound of the King’s footsteps stopped as he knelt in front of Varian.

“Varian, look at me”.

Varian’s tearful gaze met the King’s kind eye’s.

“Do you feel bad about what you did?”..

“Yes of course I do”. 

“Are you going to tell your father the truth?”.

“Yes. I couldn’t keep something like that from him”.

“You are taking responsibility for your actions Varian, you made a mistake. When your mind was grieving. You lost a home, being left alone with your village being overturned by black rocks. And your father gone. A 14 year old having to handle all this, no wonder you snapped. The black rocks we don’t know how it effects people being around them so long. Who knows, you could’ve been influenced by them. The point is”. The king stood up. “You’re a good kid, a smart one. If you had been in your right mind I know for a fact you’d never do this. “I’ve known you since you were a baby Varian. You are good”.

Varian felt tears run down his face a soft sob escaping his mouth, warm arms wrapped around his frame prompting Varian to lean into the embrace. Body shaking from sobs. 

“Shh its OK it’s OK”. The King murmured before hugging him closer. 

A soft sound prompted Varian to look down, eyes widening he saw a white kitten at his feet. Its gaze almost looking like Rudiger's when he was concerned. 

“Whose this?”. Varian murmured reaching out to gently scratch the Kittens ears. Who pushed into the touch with a soft purr. 

“That”. The king smiled. “Is your new pet. Varian welcome to the Kitten program”.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian sighed gazing at the unconscious man her eye’s never leaving his face, she hoped Quirin would wake up soon. Varian needed his father, needed his love. She had heard about Varian going off the deep end when his father had been entrapped in the amber. Varian was a good kid but there was only so much stress someone could take before they snapped. 

And the look in Varian’s eyes she knew that it would be a long road until Varian would forgive himself. He blamed himself for everything, Varian was an all or nothing kid. He was smart, smarter than people gave him credit for. 

She knew Varian blamed himself for his father’s imprisonment. For him going crazy trying to hurt the king’s family and friends, but all she could see is a hurt young man who was despite to make things right. True it was way out of line what Varian did, but grief did that to you.

He lost his home, his father and was alone for who knows how long. 

Adrian knew Varian was in a bad mental state even if he did a good job hiding it, she knew Quirin wasn’t the best father. Knew while he loved his son dearly. That he didn’t know how to show it, and would keep Varian at arm’s length. 

She would have to talk to him about that, Varian needed the love. The support, the hugs and cuddles. And his father’s words that he loved him. 

Things needed to change between the two or Varian would not survive. He’d be consumed by his grief and she didn’t even want to imagine what might happen if they lost him. 

“Come on Quirin”. Adrian muttered replacing the luke warm cloth with a cool one to bring down Quirin’s fever. “Your son needs you right now, he’s in bad shape. He made some poor choices trying to save you. Can’t say I blame the kid, I couldn’t imagine being in his position. He loves you. More than you will ever know. So please come back to us, for Varian’s sake”. 

Adrain jumped up she swore she felt Quirin move. 

“That’s it”. Adrian. “You can do it. You were a Knight for years you can’t let something like a comma stop you”.

Quirin’s eyes opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin wakes up, Varian is determined to make things right.

Varian leaned down picking up the Kitten, who snuggled as close as he could to his new owner.

"Is he really mine?". Varian asked in awe, pressing his face to the soft fur. Nuzzling the animal.

"Yes". The King smiled. "There has been a ton of cats around the court yard. This one seems to take quite a liking to people. I figured this would be the perfect chance to slowly help you trust and love again".

For the first time since his father’s imprisonment Varian let a big genuine smile cross his features. Laughing as the Kitten licked his nose.

Fredrick's heart jolted the laugh no longer insane like it had been months before. This laugh was one Fredrick recognized well.

From when Varian was a kid.

He hoped this Kitten would bring much joy into Varian's life and slowly mend the Teenagers heart.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!". One of thr kings many servants rushed up to the two males. "Quirin is awake. He's freaking out. We think he has a high fever. He keeps yelling for his son".

"Dad!". Kitten tucked in his arm Varian raced towards the room his father was being kept in. He could hear his father’s voice yelling his name.

Bursting in the room Varians heart about stopped. Adria was trying to calm his father down, a few people were holding the man down as he franticly tried getting up. 

“Where is my son!”. Quirin’s voice was ragged unlike his normal tone. “My son, my son. Where is he!?! I have to save him!”. 

“Quirin calm down it’s ok”. The woman stated desperately. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Varian who rushed to his father’s side. 

“Dad. Dad.. calm down I’m here”. Varian gripped his father’s shoulder. “Dad you have to calm down, were trying to help you”. 

Qurin’s wild eyes landed on his son’s his limbs slowly stilling eyes never leaving Varian. 

“Son?” Quirin’s hazy eye’s seemed almost unfocused. “Is that you?”. His voice weak, horse. 

“Yes”. Varian murmured. “It’s me. You’re going to be just fine. You’re free”. He pulled his father close to him. “You’re free”. 

Quirin gripped his son burying his head into his son’s shoulder, soft sobs escaping the once strong man. He was still strong, but sick. Varian couldn’t blame him though. He couldn’t imagine how terrified his Dad had been. 

He never should’ve left while his father was being encased. All he had been thinking was he had to get help, but for his father to be trapped slowly. On his own. 

Well Varian shuddered at the thought. 

Varian pulled back resting his head against his heated one. 

“You’re going to be just fine. I’m going to take care of you. I promise I won’t let you down. 

Quirin swallowed thickly taking notice on just how exhausted and worn down his son looked, by the haunted look in Varian’s eyes he knew he had missed a lot. But there would be more about that later, he allowed his son to gently lay him back down into bed. 

Quirin shivered his heated skin hitting the cool sheets. 

Varian covered his father up, eyes never leaving his fathers. 

“You will be fine”. Varian assured his father. His usually bright blue eyes shining with something more. “I promise. You will get better”.

Quirin nodded unable to process how this was his son, the one who was usually so hyper. So well not serious. Looked at him almost as if he was older. His son’s eyes no longer looking like his own. 

Varian turned to his grandma meeting the woman’s gaze. 

“Watch over my Dad”. Varian’s eyes held a determination. One that Adria felt uneasy about. “I’ll be back, there is something I need to do”. 

The woman nodded as Varian briskly walked out of the room. But not before turning back to his bed ridden father. 

“I’ll be back”. 

Quirin could only nod numbly as Varian left out of sight. 

What happened to his son?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So I hope your enjoying the story so far, I really have to thank my new friend for giving me such inspiration due to her dream. I am adoring this fic so far, and because I adore it so much. I am doing 2 yes 2! Chapters in one day XD. That and I just reallllllllllllly love this story so much. 

Anyway let’s get the show on the road. 

Varian’s eyes looked straight ahead walking towards the guest room, that the King had been so kind to provide him. Varian had been relieved that he wouldn’t be in Prison any longer. But now more pressing things were on his mind. 

With a fever like that it was only a matter of time before it could do damage, his father was sick. The amber had somehow made him ill. Leaving the Teenager afraid of his father’s fate. If they didn’t get his temp down soon. They were looking at possible brain damage. Even death.

The human body wasn’t equipped to have such a high temp, and with all the stress that Quirin had already endured because of him. Well Varian wouldn’t let illness take his father. Not when he just got him back. 

Varian heard a soft meow prompting him to glance down, the kitten looked at him with those gentle eyes prompting Varian to smile slightly. Reaching down he gently took his new Kitten into his arms. 

“Were going to need to come up with a name for you”. Varian murmured.

Gloved hand gently stroking the soft fur. The Kitten leapt onto Varian’s shoulder much like Ruidger did, speaking of Rudiger the Raccoon climbed up onto his other shoulder. Making soft chattering noises. 

“We have to get Dad better and soon”. Varian muttered out loud. “I don’t know how long his body will be able to handle a tempure like that. Without his organs starting to fail”. The alchemist sighed leaning against the wall. 

He knew Rapunzel’s hair wasn’t able to heal his father, she hadn’t been able to save him. 

But. 

Varian gently took the blue streak of hair into his fingers, he found out recently that he held the moon drop, he didn’t know how. He didn’t know why, but it was there. If Rapunzel couldn’t heal his father, maybe he could. 

There was a song much like Rapunzel’s in the scripture that he had Rapunzel bring him, at the time it was a trick. But now…it could benefit him. 

Varian sighed gazing at the floor, he knew the risks. That somehow this amount of energy that he would need to make his father better could kill him. There was no guarantee it would even work. But Varian was hopeful. He had to try. And if it killed him. 

He'd pay for his mistakes. 

His gloved hand clenched he had to make it up to him, it’s his fault his father had been in this situation in the first place. 

If he had just listened to his father, heeding his warnings. The memory of his father pushing him out of the way embedded in his mind. 

Ruidger made a soft cooing noise, nuzzling his owner’s cheek. The Kitten licked his other cheek. Both Raccoon and Kitten gazing at each other. 

“Thanks guys”. Varian smiled slightly nuzzling them back. “Well…”. He let out a small breath. 

“Time to get to work”. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was quiet Quirin’s eye’s never leaving the door that his son had just went through.

“What has happened to my son”. 

Adria settled next to the man’s bedside. 

“Quirin maybe you should get some res..”. 

“No!”. Quirin barked. “I want to know what happened to him. And I want to know now!”. 

Adria stood up going to the window her gaze looking outside, she let out a breath before turning back to Quirin. 

“When you were encased by the Amber”. She stated slowly. “Varian slowly started to tip into a pit of despair. He…”. She swallowed. “All I know is he kidnapped the Queen to get to the Princess. He tried crushing her friends with a robot he created. And Rapunzel  
almost died trying to get you out of the Amber”. 

Adria turned to completely face Quirin whose face had gone almost white. 

“Your son has always wanted your love, to make you proud. When he lost everything. His father, his home. The Villagers were gone so it was just him. He snapped, Varian is a kind boy. But everyone has their breaking point. This was his”. 

She closed her eyes.

“He spent a few months in Prison. But the King saw the change in him that he started to accept the role he played in all of this. After seeing the Royal family hug he just lost it. He’s made some terrible mistakes but he couldn’t handle losing you”. 

She walked over to Quirin’s bedside. 

“Your son loves you more then you will ever know”. 

Quirin closed his eyes putting his head in his hands, he couldn’t believe his son. His baby boy caused all of this, the kind blue eyed son. Who always wanted to please him. Help the Villagers with his inventions. 

“He’s afraid”. Quirin’s gaze jerked up. “That you will hate him. That you will never want anything to do with him again. That you will disown him”. 

“I would never”. 

“He doesn’t know that”. Adria’s features grim. “All he knows is how often you’d be disappointed. He worries. I can see it in his eyes. He’s scared. He is happy to have you back Quirin, but he basically expects as soon as you’re better for you to not want anything to do with him”. 

“Varian is everything to me”. Quirin pressed hoarsely. “I would protect him with my life. I know my son, for him to be in his right mind he would never do that”. Quirin put a gloved hand to his head. “I shouldn’t have pushed him away. I should’ve trusted him. I saw how many times he wanted to make me proud. Yet I kept trying to push him away”.

Quirin closed his eye’s. 

“I’m a horrible father”. 

“No you’re not”. Adria sat down placing a hand on his arm. “You made a mistake, just as Varian has. You are both each other’s worlds. But have a hard time expressing it. You were under a lot of stress, keeping a secret, keeping Varian safe. Running a Village. Your son loves you Quirin, and you love him. But for Varian to get better. To fight his demons. You’re going to have to change. Both of you are. He needs reassurance. Love. Even hugs and cuddles. He needs a father who will stop pushing him away. And start giving him the affection that he deserves”. 

“I will”. Quirin broke into a coughing fit. “I need to tell him how much I love him”. When he made to get out of bed Adria pushed him gently back down. 

“Right now you need to rest”. Adria’s features firm. “You will do your son no good if you die from this illness. You will have nothing but time. But for right now you need to get better. For Varian’s sake and yours”. 

Nodding Quirin laid back down eyes slipping closed, he let out a sigh as the cool rag was placed on his forehead. The comforting presence of his old friend by his side. 

“Watch out for Varian while I’m getting better”. Quirin muttered already almost asleep. “Don’t let him do anything stupid”. 

“I will now rest”. Adria smiled slightly as soft snores filled the man, she gazed at the door worriedly Varian’s expression never leaving her mind. 

“Whatever idea you have in that brain of yours Varian”. She whispered. “Please be careful”.


	5. Chapter 5

Varian felt his heart clench eye’s never taken off the scroll, the scroll he had tricked Rapunzel into. One of the first mistakes he had made that turned him down suck a dark path. Everything all the choices he made, all of them had been out of love. 

He wouldn’t lie some was out of revenge, a lot of it actually. But all Varian wanted was to get his father back. 

Looking back at his choices now Varian felt ashamed, he had went off the deep end so to speak. To kidnap the Queen and try to kill his friends! What was he thinking!?!.

That was just it though wasn’t it, he hadn’t been thinking. The last he remembered the Queen and King were hugging their daughter. And there he was kneeling before his seemingly dead father. And he just kind of snapped. 

A few teardrops landed on the scroll prompting Varian to realize he was crying, sniffling Varian bowed his head shoulders shaking as soft sobs escaped his mouth. The King may have seen good in him, but what about the Queen? Rapunzel, Cas?

Varian covered his face he had tried to kill Cas after he had finally gotten to be close to the nearly impossible to get close girl. While true he had a crush on her at the beginning. He soon realized she was much too old for him. 

Not to mention in his time of life right now, he wasn’t interested in a relationship. He needed to get himself better, take care of himself. And his father before he’d even think about dating. 

You can’t be in love, if you don’t love yourself.

And Varian didn’t love himself very much right now. 

The soft knock on the door prompted Varian to wipe away the tears, he cleared his throat. 

“Come in”. 

The King walked into the room, heart dropping when he saw the Teenager kneeling on the floor with red rimmed eyes. His features softened as he closed the door behind him. 

“Are you alright?”. 

Varian glanced ahead at the wall for a moment, unsure how to answer. 

“I don’t know”. He answered honestly. 

“At least you’re being truthful”. The King sat next to Varian noticing the scroll his frowned. 

“I have an idea how to help my father”. Varian answered quickly. He didn’t want the King to get any bad ideas of him having this item. “There might be a way to bring down his fever. And make him better”. 

“Go on”. 

“Right”. Varian cleared his throat. “As you know when Rapunzel tried to free my father from the Amber it didn’t work”. Both men winced at the memory. “But looking at this”. He showed the King the Scroll. “If the sundrop can’t do it maybe the moon drop can”. 

“And you happen to know who has the Moon drop?” The King asked eyeing Varian. 

“Yes me”. 

Varian almost laughed at how wide the King’s eyes got, but this wasn’t a laughing situation. It was a matter of life and death. 

“I found out a few weeks ago”. Varian glanced at the scroll. “I never knew why I had only one streek of Blue in my hair. Why my father was so protective of me”. Varian gazed up at the King. “But then I read this”. Varian showed the King the note. “Despite my curiosity this note that was embedded with my father in the amber confirmed exactly what I was thinking. 

Varian handed the king the note.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Son,   
I have so much to say, and sadly so little time to say it. Most of your life I have pushed you away,   
While it was for your own protection. I realize that doing so hurt you in the process.  
I have held a secret for years from you and now is the time for it to come out.  
Much like the Princess, you hold a power as well. When you were little you became deathly ill.  
Knowing about the King’s own choices I sought out a flower that would help heal you.  
That’s when I found a moonstone.  
Its powers were great,   
And it made you well.   
But for it to work the illness had to be transferred over to someone else, Your mother took your place son.   
I begged and pleaded but she insisted, I am sorry I never told you but she made me promise never to tell a soul.   
As we didn’t want enemies trying to take you from us, but as I may be nearing my death I find I have no choice.  
I love you son.   
I have always been proud of you.  
I’m sorry it’s too little too late to make it up to you.  
Never forget who you truly are.

Dad.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The King was silent unable to process what he just read, looking up at Varian the Teenager smiled sadly. 

“The moon drop has healing powers much like the Sun drop by we are polar opposites like the son and the moon.” He took a breath. “If my hunches are correct I will be able to make my father well again”. His gaze landed ahead at the wall. “I would have to say   
the words 3 times. We’ve all seen what it does to Rapunzel. I…might not survive this whole thing but I have to try”. 

“Varian”. The King pleaded. “There must be another way. Anything. Your father would not want you to risk your life for his”. 

“MY FATHER wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for me, MY FATHER has only tried to protect me and what did I do!?!”. Varian let out a choked sob. “I go and get him trapped in a solution that I created. A solution that I was trying to help the Village get rid of the rocks and I messed up AGAIN”. Varian took a deep breath. “For too long I have messed things up, but now my Dad’s life hangs in the balance once again because of me. I don’t care about the risks”. He gazed at the King eyes determined. “I have to make this right”. 

Varian closed his eyes.

“His fever is too high, if he’s like this much longer it could cause brain damage. Or death. I have to do this and soon”. 

The King watched Varian for a few moments his eye’s never taken off the boy. He knew it was dangerous knew Varian could be hurt or worse. But he was right, Quirin wouldn’t last much longer with a fever like that. And it just seemed to be getting worse.

He had seen firsthand how difficult it was for Varian to lose his father, saw as he, his Queen and daughter were at his hand. Just how bad it could get. Varian was now himself, and this time the King feared for the Teenager's life if he were to lose his dad. 

Last time it was anger, but if it happened again…the Teenager could sink into deep depression. And who knows what stupid choices he would make then. 

“Varian”. There was emotion in the King’s voice. “What you want to do is very noble. I fear for your safety. But he is YOUR father. And you need to do what you have to do protect him, I respect that. As Rapunzel’s father I would do everything in my power to save my baby girl. You’re a smart kid Varian, you’re brave, and your kind. You made a mistake but you’re willing to do whatever it takes to make things right. I would be wrong to stand in the way of that. I do however want to be in the room with you in case something goes wrong”. 

Varian nodded gratitude shining in his eyes. 

“Deal”.


	6. Chapter 6

Adira’s heart clenched as she watched Quirin struggle with the fever that decided to take a turn for the worst, his breathing was ragged sweat on his face. She put a cool cloth back on Quirin’s forehead which felt like the 10th time in the last hour. 

Whatever idea Varian had he needed to act soon, she didn’t know how long Quirin had. 

The thought of Varian losing his father made her heart clench she had heard how bad Varian had been when his father had first been encased, she didn’t know if Varian could survive if this happened again. 

The doors were thrown open prompting Adria to jump slightly, though she would never admit. 

“Dad!”. Varian rushed to his father’s side, fear in his eyes at how ill his father had gotten in only the hour or two he had been gone, swallowing thickly he gazed up at the King who had sorrow in his eyes. And something else. “We need to act now”. His voice firm   
but there was a desperate note to it. 

“I hope you got a good plan kid”. Adria’s voice filled with sadness, Quirin was like a brother to him. She never liked him in a romantic way.

She was a free spirit, not wanting to be tied down to anyway. They were complete opposite of each other. It honestly surprised her when she had seen just how much Quirin loved her son. 

When she first found about him having a child she had been slightly skeptical as Quirin wasn’t the affectionate type. She could still see he wasn’t, it didn’t take a mind reader to see Varian craved affection from his dad.

The only thing she could hope is this in the end would bring them closer together. For Varian’s sake. 

“Stan Pete!”. King Fredrick barked. “Bring it in here. We haven’t a moment to waste”. 

Both guards brought in a machine like item, which had wires hooked to it leaving Adria to wonder just what’s going on. 

“Where going to use my Moonstone powers to heal my dad”. Varian answered the question without his gaze leaving his father. “I’m going to put my power into him and heal him”. 

“Varian”. Adria breathed kneeling at Varian’s level. “You know this could”. 

“Kill me yes”. Varian’s eyes serious before looking at his father. “But I will not allow my father to die because of my mistakes. He wouldn’t even have been in this situation if I had just listened to him”. 

Rudiger jumped onto his shoulder. As did the kitten who Adria had yet to meet.

He gently scratched both their heads lips twitching into a small smile despite the situation. He knew he had people supporting him. That were there, and would be there. He couldn’t deny that he was a bit scared. He had never used his powers before, having only learned about them through his father’s note. 

But he had the words and the will to do whatever he could to help his father. He would be ok. 

He hoped. 

Adria stood up her gaze never wavering from her friend’s son, this young man was so brave. So selfless that it rooted her to the core of the idea that he had actually tried killing Rapunzel and her friends, and kidnapped the Queen. But varian had went down a   
dark path for a while. 

Grief could do that to you. 

But the point was he was trying to make amends now, to his father. To his kingdom. And even though he was trying she could see the pain and the far off look in the man’s eyes that he was nowhere close to forgiving himself yet. 

Taking a breath Varian took some of the wires going over to his father hooking them up to him, he gently pressed his forehead to his dad’s heated skin closing his eyes for a moment. 

“I love you dad. Please hang on”. 

Varian swallowed gazing at Pete and Stan for a moment, before his eyes turned determined. 

“I need you to hold my Dad down, I need to say these words 4 times for it to work 100% and as my father gets stronger he will not be happy about me doing this. Do NOT let him go no matter what”. 

Both guards nodded passing by Varian Stan placed a hand on the boys shoulder. 

“Good luck kid you got this”. 

Varian nodded offering a meek smile despite being in prison those months he had grown a soft spot for the guards who had tried comforting him during nightmares at times, he jolted feeling a firm hand on his shoulder. Eyes going wide when he saw it was the   
Capital. His eye’s never taking off Quirin. 

“I may still be upset on what you did to my daughter. But your slowly proving yourself kid. To do this all for your father. Despite what could happen”. The Captain gazed down at Varian. “You can do this kid. I believe in you. Were all behind you. Don’t give up on   
your father”. 

Varian swallowed emotions overcoming him a burning fire within him getting stronger, he shakily reached up squeezing the man’s hand nodding as the Captain took a step back. The King stepped up eye’s holding an emotion that Varian couldn’t understand. 

“You got this”. The King said quietly. “Don’t you dare give up. I know this will hurt but you got to survive this”. The king smiled slightly. “Your kitten is going to need you to give it a name”. 

Varian nodded lips cracking into a full blown smile before taking a deep breath. He knelt next to Rudiger and his new kitten. Gently petting both of them. 

“Guys I need you to go over and help keep my Dad calm. He’s not going to be happy when he starts waking up to what im about to do. Keep him calm. I’m trusting you ok?”

Rudiger made a soft chatter nudging his owner eye’s held the determination that Varian felt, Varian smiled sadly when the Raccoon jumped up on the bed curling himself on Quirin’s shoulder. He turned to the Kitten running his gloved hand through his fur. 

“I think due to our situation Hope would be an acceptable name for you”. Varian grinned slightly as the Kitten meowed clearly liking the name. “I need you to go help keep my Dad calm. Can you do that for me Hope?”

Licking his hand the Kitten meowed before hoping up on the bed curling up on Quirin’s other shoulder. 

Standing up he gazed around the room taking in all the people who were there to support him, believed in him. Knew he could do this. Taking a deep breath Varians eye’s set in determination eyes never wavering from his father. 

“Lets do this!”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hey guys sorry for the long hiatus kind of got abit discouraged for a bit about writing stories, at least about tangled as I don’t have a ton of people really saying if they like it or not. But I figured I want to do this for me. I think Varian and quirin should have more stories about them.

Varian’s hair started to glow a blue color, the soft song escaping his mouth. The first time he said it he could feel slight pain in his chest, but he pressed on. It wasn’t even the full first cycle before Quirin’s eyes fluttered open. His eyes widened when he noticed his son’s hair glowing blue. 

“Varian!!”. Quirin made to sit up only to have Stan and Pete holding him back. “Let go of me!”. He snapped. Struggling with the guards. “Varian son!”. Tears filled the older man’s eyes. But he was still too weak to break free of the guards.

Rudiger gently nuzzled his owner’s father, Quirins breathing was ragged as he watched helplessly his son saying the phrase for the second time. 

He could see the pain on Varian’s features but also the determination, a look that was foreign for Quirin to witness. 

“Fredrick”. Quirin pleaded. “Please stop my son”. His voice horse. “He is going to get himself hurt”.

“I am sorry my friend I cannot I promised Varian I’d respect his wishes”.

It was when Varian started on the phrase for the 3rd time that the Teenager started to sway weakly, he kept his footing however feet firmly planted onto the ground, the Teen felt Fredrick’s comforting hand on his shoulder. It was a comforting weight, he could almost imagine it of his fathers. 

Varian’s gaze landed on his Dad as he said the phrase for the 4th time, he had never seen his father looking so broken. The tears threatening to spill from his eyes’. 

Varian poured all his emotions into the last phrase, all the anger, hurt and brokenness he felt during those months his father was turned to amber. All this sleeplessness nights, all those nights he cried himself to sleep. How many nightmares he had. 

“Varian!! Look out!!”.

Varian closed his eyes the memory of his father pushing him out of the way flashing through his head.

“Varian!! look out!!”.

The way he looked on helplessly as his father started turning to stone. 

“Varian!! Look out!!”. 

The way he cried Daddy when he came back to his fathers frame completely frozen. 

His father spent his whole life protecting him, taking on his mistakes. The villagers, everything!!. 

AND HE WOULD NOT LET HIM DOWN!!

Varian could faintly hear himself screaming the last line. His sight blinded by a blue light. He heard Fredrick shouting something, other voices which he couldn’t detect who they were. And as his body fell into unconsciousness he could make out one voice shouting his name. 

His father.

“Varian!!!”.


End file.
